wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/III
W mroźny wieczór marcowy Rafał jechał z księciem saniami na ulicę Mazowiecką do pełnego tajemnic "czerwonego domu". Otulony w niedźwiedzie futro, wzdrygał się jednak od przykrych dreszczów wewnętrznych i napadów gorąca. Zdawało mu się, że konie biegną za prędko, pragnął nawrócić jeszcze, prosić o chwilę przejażdżki po mieście... Jeszcze, jeszcze... Tymczasem furman zatrzymał konie na rogu ulicy i młodzieniec poddał się konieczności. Wyskoczył z sanek, zrzucił z ramion szubę i śmiało wszedł za księciem w ciemne przejścia za bramą. Kiedy przewodnik jego zastukał do pierwszych drzwi, otworzył je stary, zgarbiony służący, odebrał płaszcze i wskazał ręką korytarz prawie ciemny, ba rozwidniony tylko przez płomyk latarni daleko umieszczonej. Mimo woli Rafał zapinał swój czarny frak na wszystkie guziki i przyciskał do boku kapelusz. Napotkane drzwi otworzyły się. Książę wprowadził swego sekretarza do małej salki i wyszedł. Gdy za chwilę powrócił, był we fraku zapiętym na wszystkie guziki, w czarnych pończochach i płytkich trzewikach ze stalowymi klamrami. Spod jego fraka wysuwał się biały fartuch z jedwabiu, nie dosięgający kolan, a z lewego ramienia na prawy bok szła szeroka, biała szarfa. Na ręku miał rękawiczki. Przeszli teraz w milczeniu przez dwa puste i zupełnie ciemne pokoje. Z nagła drzwi się piorunująco otwarły i Rafał znalazł się sam jeden w sali wysokiej, sklepionej, ciemnej prawie, obitej suknem. Był tam stół czarny dziwnego kształtu, a na nim trupia głowa, w którą wstawiana świeca tliła się bynajmniej nie tajemniczo. Przychodzień powiódł oczyma wokoło i nie bez drżenia zobaczył w kątach czaszki, piszczele, gnaty ludzkie. Zamiast wszakże spodziewanego dawniej wzruszenia doświadczył raczej drgawek gniewu. Wściekał się, że oto zostawiono umyślnie trupie piszczele i głowy dla przestraszenia go jak durnia. Wspomniał swoje nocne przeprawy i zaśmiał się czaszkom w oczy. Zamiast modlitwy i skupienia, tylekroć zalecanej mu na tę chwilę przez księcia, czuł niecierpliwość sprzeciwiającą się wszelkiemu nabożeństwu. Za drzwiami słyszał gwar przemów uroczystych, wygłaszanych podniosłym tonem, albo okrzyki chóralne, jakby żołnierskie na placu mustry potwierdzenia. Ale oto po ciszy chwilowej wydźwignęła się z mroku i ciszy pieśń. Zrazu przez jeden głos zaczęta, rozlała się w chór szeroki: O, selig war dieses Pilgerleben '' ''An meines Freundes Arm durchlebt, '' ''Fest steht er wie ein Fels im Meere, '' ''Von Ungemach sein Haupt erhebt... '' Jeszcze brzmiała pieśń, gdy błysło światło jakoby w rozdzielonym murze. Miękko odsunęły się niewidzialne drzwi i stanęli w ich świetle trzej mężowie ubrani tak samo jak książę. Znajdujący się pośrodku miał na ramieniu obnażoną szpadę. Zbliżywszy się do Rafała ów mąż środkowy począł mówić po polsku głosem cichym i łagodnym. Z długiej jego przemowy słuchający zapamiętał powtarzane wielekroć wyrazy: zaufanie i szczerość, miłosierdzie dla ubogich, posłuszeństwo, łagodność, cierpliwość, odwaga i milczenie. Na zapytanie, czy trwa w zamiarze pełnienia wszelkich wymagań — odpowiedział twierdząco. Wówczas trzej mężowie znikli, znowu pozostawiając go w samotności. Nim wszakże zdołał przyjść do siebie i uczuć przyjemność odosobnienia, drzwi, jak poprzednio, rozstąpiły się i te same osoby weszły powtórnie. Stojący pośrodku zaczął mówić na temat wymienionych siedmiu obowiązków, każdego z nich znaczenie, ważność i rozciągłość oznaczając w długim wywodzie. Gdy na zadane w końcu pytanie: czy chce należeć do zgromadzenia praktykującego te cnoty? — znowu twierdząco odpowiedział, mówca dał znak, a jego towarzysze przystąpili do Rafała i zaczęli go rozbierać. Ściągnęli z niego frak, kamizelkę i obnażyli lewą pierś; ściągnęli trzewik, pończochę i obnażyli do kolana lewą nogę. Szeroką i grubą chustą zawiązali mu oczy. Wówczas usłyszał głos mówcy: — Zabieram kapelusz waćpana, szpadę, zegarek i wszelkie metale, jakiekolwiek masz przy sobie. Drzwi cicho zaszemrały i dał się słyszeć podniesiony głos, a po nim trzykroć hałaśliwe przyklaskiwanie i chóralny okrzyk: — ''Huze, huze, huze! '' Po chwili Rafał uczuł, że stoi między dwoma ludźmi, że ktoś jest przed nim i dotyka jego piersi końcem szpady. Głos tak łagodny poprzedniego mówcy brzmiał teraz dziko i nienawistnie w brutalnym zapytaniu: — Czego tu chcesz? — Chcę być przyjęty do społeczności wolnych mularzów... — rzekł Rafał. — Stanie się zadość twej woli — odpowiedział ten sam głos może z niezmiernym narzekaniem twoim. Bacz, co mówię. Dwaj towarzysze, stojący u boku przychodnia, poprowadzili go naprzód. Idący przed nim zastukał. Obcy jakiś głos znowu kilkakroć zapytywał Rafała: kim jest? z jakiego kraju? ile ma lat? czy trwa w zamiarze wstąpienia do towarzystwa? — a gdy udzielił odpowiedzi na każde z tych żądań, z trzaskiem drzwi się otwarły i pytający przed chwilą pchnął go w ręce dwu dozorców stojących obok, z wołaniem: — Precz, nieszczęśliwy! Oddaję cię losowi twemu... Wówczas Rafał uczuł, że go prowadzą do sali wielkiej, ciepłej, pełnej ludzi i światła. Ustawiony twarzą w jakimś kierunku, którego ruchami nakazano mu trzymać się ściśle i ciągle, usłyszał znajomy sobie dobrze głos książęcego przyjaciela, majora wojsk pruskich. Ten mówił: — Zuchwalco światowy! Jakież przedsięwzięcie wiedzie cię tutaj? Może prosta ciekawość? Może chęć przeniknięcia skrytości? Drżyj! Drżyj, nieszczęśliwy! Stoisz nad brzegiem przepaści, która ci się odgraża zgubą ostateczną. Odpowiedz! Czyli prosta ciekawość wiodła cię tutaj? — Nie. — Słowa twe nie starczą za dowód. Bracie Dozorco! przyłóż koniec szpady do serca zuchwałego! Każ mu dla poszukiwania światła odbyć drogę z Zachodu na Wschód, a gdybyś ujrzał najlżejszy w nim upór, przeszyj mu na wylot zdradzieckie serce! Wówczas Rafał uczuł znowu mocno o pierś swą oparte ostrze szpady w tym miejscu, gdzie bije serce. Ktoś ujął go za prawą rękę i prowadził w półokrąg sali. W pewnym miejscu kazał mu złożyć głęboki ukłon, o kilka kroków dalej zalecił, żeby się nisko schylić, jak gdyby się przechodziło pod nawisłym sklepieniem, to znowu wysoko podnosić nogę, jak dla ominięcia przeszkody. Gdy go nareszcie prowadzono, jak sądził, na dawne miejsce, dało się słyszeć tępe uderzenie drewnianego młotka — i zaraz potem hałas, krzyk, szczęk broni. Rozległo się drugie uderzenie — i wszystko ucichło. Wtedy ktoś po niemiecku pytał drugiego: jak się "przychodzień" sprawował? — a tamten odpowiedział, je z odwagą. Dał się słyszeć głos majora mówiącego po polsku: — Prowadźcie go pod stalowe sklepienie... Młodzieniec usłyszał szczęk wielu szpad uderzających jedna o drugą i szedł pod stalowym szczękiem schylony, w półokrąg. Na końcu drogi znów oddał pokłon. Po raz trzeci ozwał się major: — Prowadźcie go w te okropne strony, do których my sami zbliżamy się ze drżeniem. Każcie mu doświadczyć skutków pałającego ognia. Tak, Bracia moi! Dajcie mu poznać gwałtowność wszystkich żywiołów, a jeśli zadrży, rzućcie go w otchłań obok niego krążącą! Rafał uczuł, że około jego twarzy płonie sucha żywica, to znowu, że z dwu stron leci nań wiatr z miechów. Za chwilę obalono go na taczki i wieziono po nierównej pochylni. Wreszcie, pozostawiony na chwilę w spokoju, zajął miejsce w końcu szeregu osób, które się wciąż naprzód posuwały. W pewnej chwili usłyszał głos majora: — Każ mu zgiąć lewe kolano, położyć rękę na Ewangelii, daj mu cyrkiel w rękę. Niech koniec jego do serca swego przyłoży... W tej chwili po raz pierwszy Rafał doświadczył niewymownego, panicznego uczucia przestrachu. Słuchał łagodnej przemowy Mistrza, który mu tłumaczył ważność złożonej przysięgi... Zawahał się. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jedno mgnienie oka i zerwie się na równe nogi, zedrze z oczu zasłonę. Precz! Zimny pot oblał go całego... Wtem rozległo się drewniane uderzenie młotka i wolę jego przetrąciło. Uczuł, że w tej samej chwili na ciemieniu głowy jego spoczęły zimne końce kilkudziesięciu szpad. Został tym dotknięciem jakby do ziemi przybity, jakby przykręcony mutrami. Wola zginęła do ostatniego źdźbła, do znaku. Tuż nad nim rozległ się miękki, dobrotliwy głos księcia Gintułta, który czytał słowa przysięgi. Rafał uradował się do głębi, do cna, jak wówczas, kiedy spostrzegł, że uratuje Krzysia Cedrę. Zaczął powtarzać cudze słowa z owym głębokim, przeraźliwym, a przecież wciągającym niezrozumieniem, z trwogą dochodzącą znów do szaleństwa, do furii, do zanikania tchu, jak wówczas w Sandomierzu, kiedy pierwszy raz miał przystąpić do konfesjonału. — Przysięgam — powtarzał — przed Bogiem Najwyższym, całego świata Budowniczym, na zbawienie moje i na honor mój nieskalany, jako skrytości Mularstwa z jak największą dochowam pilnością. Przysięgam, iż póki życia mego, nie dam żadnej pobudki, ażeby skrytości rozniesione były, nie dopuszczę, żeby do wiadomości publicznej bądź napisane, sztychowane lub innym jakim bądź sposobem podane były. Nadto przysięgam i obiecuję jak najświętobliwiej dochować, a w razie konieczności krwią i życiem wszystkich statutów najpoważniejszej społeczności bronić. W przypadku przestąpienia pozwalam mieć gardło przerznięte, serce i wnętrzności wyszarpane i do morskiej rzucone przepaści, ciało moje na popiół spalone i po wszystkich częściach świata od wiatru rozproszone. Niechaj mi Najwyższy świata Budowniczy udziela swej pomocy! Na potwierdzenie przysięgi całuję słowa Zbawiciela mego... Ledwie nowy mularz ostatnie słowa wymówił, rzekł Mistrz katedry: — Bracie Poświęcicielu, przybliż czarę do krwi! Rafał rozpoznał, że to książę stoi obok niego i że on nosi miano Poświęciciela. Przystawiono mu pod serce chłodne naczynie mosiężne. Zarazem usłyszał głos majora, którego już w myśli nazywał Przewielebnym Mistrzem katedry. Mistrz przytknął ostrze cyrkla do lewej piersi nowego ucznia i mówił po niemiecku: — W imię Najwyższego Budownika świata... Nacisnął mocno cyrkiel i głośniej rzekł: — ''Im Namen der gesetzmässigen, verbesserten und vollkommenen St. Johannis-Loge,. genannt "Zum goldenen Leuchter"... Trzeci raz nacisnął cyrkiel i wygłosił: — Mocą powierzoną mi, za zezwoleniem wszystkich Braci, przyjmuję cię jako ucznia Mularza. Podnieś się. Prowadźcie go na Zachód. Uczeń miał znowu obok siebie dwu ludzi. — Bracie Dozorco! — mówił Mistrz — zapytaj go, czy pragnie dostąpić pierwszego stopnia światła? — Pragnę... — rzekł Rafał. Poczuł gaszenie świateł, swąd świec i zadmuchiwanie płomienia żywicy. Zarazem usłyszał, że wszystkie kroki kierują się ku niemu; i uczuł ostrza wszystkich szpad na swoich piersiach. Znowu Meister vom Stuhl rzekł uderzając młotkiem. — Bracie Dozorco, daj mu pierwszy stopień światła. Wówczas odsunięto nieco z oczu Rafała przepaskę. Ujrzał płomień spirytusu palący się na wzniesieniu, gdzie siedział Mistrz. Twarz majora, oświetlona kiedy niekiedy przez migotliwy płomień, ukazywała się jakoby w chmurze. Rozległo się drugie uderzenie i znowu wyżej odsunięto opaskę. Gdy po raz trzeci miał uderzyć młotek, Mistrz mówił groźne słowa głosem tak niegroźnym, że Rafał pełen był wesołości i figlarnych konceptów. — Drżyj waćpan, gdybyś miał zostać wiarołomcą! Drżyj! Nie drżał ani trochę. — Wszystkie zwrócone ku tobie oręże przeszyją zdradzieckie serce twoje, gdybyś kiedy złamał przysięgę! Z wolna zaczęto lożę oświecać, a w całym zgromadzeniu stala się solenna cisza. Rafał znowu został sam między dwoma dozorcami, ci zaś którzy przed chwilą kierowali przeciw niemu swe szpady, uszykowali się we dwa szeregi, inni zajęli poprzeczne ławy, jeszcze inni — odosobnione miejsca przy stolikach. Stojący w szeregu trzymali szpady w ręku. Najprzewielebniejszy zapytał: — Czego chcesz, mości panie? — Światła — rzekł Rafał. — Dozorcy! udzielcie przyjętemu wielkiego światła! Za trzecim uderzeniem zdjęto z oczu Rafała zasłonę. — Bracie mój — rzekł Mistrz swoim dobrym, radosnym głosem — jesteś do nas za ucznia przyjęty. Jeśli na to zasługiwać będziesz, nie tylko te wydobyte, ale wszystkie na całej ziemi oręże Braci pośpieszą ku twej obronie. Brat Rafał ogarnął to miejsce ciekawym spojrzeniem. Był w sali obitej suknem niebieskim. W głębi jej stał tron ze złotymi ozdobami. Przed tronem był ołtarz, a wyżej stół ze świecznikiem trójramiennym. Po bokach wznosiły się dwie śpiżowe kolumny. Na jednej z nich dostrzegł literę B, na drugiej J. W pobliżu kolumn stały dwa wielkie lichtarze z płonącymi świecami, w głębi, obok ołtarza — trzeci. Tuż przed sobą miał kobierzec z dziwnymi znakami. — Zur Ordnung! — rzekł Mistrz. Wszyscy schowali szpady do pochew. Nareszcie zasłoniono nowemu uczniowi ramię i kazano mu iść naprzód, stawiając stopy pod kątem prostym. Gdy postawił siedm takich kroków, rzekł Mistrz: — Postawcie go na cyrklu mądrości, na węgielnicy szczerości, na gwieździe płomienistej. Wykonał znowu trzy trudne kroki we wskazanych miejscach. Mistrz zwrócił się do niego z długą i serdeczną przemową, wręczając mu podane przez mistrza obrzędów na aksamitnej poduszce: fartuch haftowany z jedwabiu, białe rękawiczki męskie i białe rękawiczki damskie (znak czci dla kobiety), a wreszcie nauczył go znaku ucznia, to jest przykładania do gardła ręki złożonej w kształt węgielnicy, oraz powitania braterskiego. Gdy te wszystkie ceremonie zakończyły się pocałunkiem Mistrza, Rafał, oddany dozorcom, wysłuchał długiego i zagmatwanego wykładu kobierca. Niewiele z tego zrozumiał. W głowie miał szczególny szum i ogień, w skroniach czuł bicie krwi. Nie znane mu twarze Braci przejmowały go teraz uczuciem nieokreślonym. Wiedział, że jest już z nimi złączony na zawsze, a przecież byli dla niego obcy i jakby wrogowie. Przewielebny uderzył młotkiem i zapytał: — Bracie Pierwszy Dozorco, która jest godzina? — Północ. — Ponieważ jest północ, oświadczże w rzędach swoich, że zamyślam tę sprawiedliwą i doskonałą lożę ucznia zamknąć przez trzy uderzenia wielkie i otworzyć lożę stołową. Trzy uderzenia Mistrza, powtórzone przez dozorców, zamknęły posiedzenie. Zgromadzeni przeszli korytarzem do innej sali, gdzie już były zastawione stoły. Była to długa izba z nagimi ścianami. Mistrz katedralny zasiadł pośrodku, obok niego z prawej strony książę, a tuż przy tych dygnitarzach posadzono Rafała. Stoły były ustawione w podkowę i nowy mularz widział ze swego miejsca wszystkich współbraci. Sądził, że teraz skończą się już obrzędy, ale się zawiódł. Mistrz, zwrócony do dozorców, oświadczył uroczyście: — Loża stołowa ucznia jest otwarta i każdy Brat może pracować wedle projektu pracy, jaki dany będzie. Gdy uderzył młotkiem, milczące aż dotychczas towarzystwo poczęło rozmawiać. Bracia sami roznosili potrawy. W drugim rzędzie poza nakryciami stały butelki z winem i szklanki okrągłe dziwnego kształtu, ze rzniętymi symbolami, a dnami grubymi na cal. Po trzecim daniu Mistrz uderzywszy młotkiem mówił: — Bracia, napełnijcie strzelby prochem tęgim! Bracia usługujący napełnili szklanki winem białym. — Czy wszystkie strzelby nabite są prochem tęgim? — Wszystkie — rzekł Brat Dozorca. — Damy ognia ten pierwszy raz za zdrowie króla i pana naszego Fryderyka Wilhelma! Ręka prawa do strzelby, strzelba do lica, do ust, ognia! Wszyscy spełnili puchary. Ujrzawszy to Mistrz komenderował: — Strzelba do lewej piersi, do prawej, do środka piersi, dwa razy uczynić trójkąt! Bracia sprawnie, jak jeden, wykonali tę komendę. Stawiając szklanki uderzyli nimi jednocześnie wszyscy z głośnym hałasem. Po wtóre w ten sam sposób wypito zdrowie Wielkiego Mistrza, Landes-Gross-Meistra, Brata Fryderyka von Castillon, profesora filozofii w królewskiej Akademii Berlina, później zdrowie Wielkiego Wschodu, Mistrza katedry, urzędników loży "Złoty lichtarz" i świeżo przed miesiącem powstałej "na wschodzie" Warszawy loży pod nazwą Friedrich Wilhelm zur Säule, wreszcie zawiązującej się loży sióstr masonek. Wypite wino działało na Rafała w sposób nadzwyczajny. Nie był pijany, nie był nawet podochocony. Teraz jego myśli zaczęły żyć. Widział jasno, rozumiał jak nigdy w życiu, co się z nim dzieje i był wszystkiemu rad. Męska, potężna siła płynęła teraz w jego żyłach, ramiona dźwigały się do czynu, umysł był ostry jak topór. Spoglądał w oczy nowych swych Braci, w jedne oczy po drugich, w twarze Niemców i Polaków, po raz pierwszy widziane, i w każdym oku widział siłę nieubłaganą, taką samą jak w sobie. Wtem Mistrz katedry wstał mówiąc: — Ostatni ten raz wystrzelimy za zdrowie wszystkich masonów, od bieguna do bieguna ziemi, więc przed wystrzałem uczyńcie, Bracia, na znak tej tajemniczej ligi, ciągły łańcuch, łącząc ogniwo z ogniwem. Wówczas rozległa się pieśń Braci, mówiących po polsku: Jedność jest kamień węgielny ''I przybytek okazały, '' ''Gdzie Budownik Nieśmiertelny '' ''Żąda od nas wiecznej chwały. '' ''W nim to moralni Mularze, '' ''Wzgardziwszy przesądem świata, '' ''Cnocie stawiają ołtarze, '' ''W cnotliwym uznają Brata... '' Wszyscy stanęli w otworze stołu i podali sobie ręce. Mistrz podał ręce Dozorcom, ci Braciom służącym, urzędnicy między sobą wszyscy aż do Rafała, najnowszego ucznia. Łokieć prawej ręki każdego łączył się z lewym łokciem sąsiada, a dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku oczom Mistrza, utopiły w nich i tak na długo zastygły. Jakże dziwnymi stały się te oczy Mistrza katedry! Jakże były wzniosłe, potężne, jakże były silne i wszechobejmujące! Ogromny, straszliwy dreszcz jak cios zatrząsł całym ciałem Rafała, spadł powoli do jego stóp i zdało się, jak gdyby wsiąkł w ziemię... Kategoria:Popioły